


sing to me with love in your words

by fulminastra



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: ChikaIta Week 2020, Drabble, M/M, No Beta We Die Like August, also idk how to tag JHGRFGFGF, also spoils for harugumi 7th play, pls don't hunt me down im trying my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminastra/pseuds/fulminastra
Summary: a soft universe, just for them.written for chikaita week 2020.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiramiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiramiis/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slow dance amirite

The music box plays softly and sweetly, filling the moonlit night with its sweet tunes.

It is full of carvings that seem to be handmade. The sides are full of flower carvings that resemble gerberas and lilies of the valley, intricately painted by someone of high expertise. The lid has more carvings, this time resembling curls and spirals, and at the center is a huge heart, with the initials P + K inside it. He opens the box and a miniature wooden figurine greets him--again, painted and carved intricately, and depicting two men locked in an eternal dance, with colors and petals all around them.

And when you crank it, heavenly tunes fill the room, made by a local composer close to their hearts.

. . .

There’s no one else but them.

Lucianne is asleep, holding her bunnies close to her heart. Kieru is asleep beside her, holding her close, protecting her from everything. Even though they are not blood-related, Kieru swears to protect her with his life.

And so he does.

. . .Which leaves the two men in the living room to freely lose themselves in the music.

Kugutsu’s head is on Peten’s shoulder, sighs leaving his mouth now and then as he sways to the music. His eyes are closed yet he sees sunshine and rainbows, his hands holding Peten’s as he watches Kieru tossing little Lucianne into the air. He sighs once more, and smiles, tightening his hold on Peten’s waist.

Peten’s face is buried in Kugutsu’s hair. He inhales his scent now and then, and his nose fills up with sunshine and rainbows, with sweat and wood, with love and hard work. He hugs Kugutsu tightly, pressing his body to his own, as close as he can. He wishes to not have any distance between them. They’ve been apart long enough, and they wish to be together longer than that.

The music plays on, and they dance on; the stars shine on, and life goes on. Sleep is furthest from their mind at the moment--all they care about right now is each other, with their warmth enveloping the room.

They wish they can stay like this, forever.

. . .

_ There are two pieces of paper right beside the music box. They are filled with love, cavity-inducing sweetness, and other cheesy stuff you could think of. _

_ It’s their anniversary today. _


	2. life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how cruel, really.

“Kieru, what is that?” his husband asks.

Kieru holds a music box, full of carvings that seem to be handmade. The sides are full of flower carvings that resemble gerberas and lilies of the valley, intricately painted by someone of high expertise. The lid has more carvings, this time resembling curls and spirals, and at the center is a huge heart, with the initials P + K inside it. He opens the box and a miniature wooden figurine greets him--again, painted and carved intricately, and depicting two men locked in an eternal dance, with colors and petals all around them. He starts winding the music box, and when he lets go of the crank, soft music fills the old yet homey house.

Kieru smiles. “Ah, it’s a music box made by my father for Dad on his birthday. Beautiful, right?” Suddenly he gets hit with a vision from years ago--his two dads fooling around in this very house, with little Lucianne laughing, her voice heard from kilometers away. He vividly remembers Lucianne’s graduation, the time when his dads cried their heart out (actually, it was just one of them, the other was just smiling fondly at her).

“Oh, it does look beautiful! Where are your dads now?”

Kieru looks at the music box, then at the full moon. Sadness is written all over his face.

“ . . . They’re not here anymore.”

_Sometimes, when you visit Peten and Kugutsu’s graves at night, you can hear giddy laughter and the sound of a music box filling the night with its soft yet happy tunes._

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ fulminesumi! and thanks to the wonderful people over on a3d discord for fueling my shippy tendencies :)


End file.
